Poké Rangers Spirit Guardians
by Krocket
Summary: When a former scientist now named Lady Dusk is accidently freed by wandering trainers, it falls to the newest Poké Ranger team: Spirit Guardians to save the region of Kilus from her mutants. But to do this they must learn to get along, will they do this?


**Disclaimer: **All characters, locations, and such do not belong to me. Neither does the concept of Poke Rangers. That belongs to Psyduck Ranger and Blazin' Saddles, and anyone I may be forgetting.

**Rating: **Teen, to be safe.

Poke Rangers Spirit Guardians

Chapter 1: Return of the Guardians

_For years the Pokemon world was protected by a force of good called the Poke Rangers, each one battling a new evil force that threatened their region and ultimately the world. The region of far off Kilus will soon see the force of something unusual and downright sinister. Years prior to the emergence of Team Rocket as a a superpowerful criminal group, the spirits of a small group of Trainers and their Pokemon sacrificed their very lives to seal away a great evil. An evil scientist who was obsessed with the legendary Pokemon known as Darkrai, had a horrific accident with the trainer group and as the trainers' sacrifice sealed the scientist behind with several gems decorating the area._

_The years pass and it soon comes to the year 2011 where the lives of Kilus' past may soon intersect with the present..._

The sun was shining brightly on this average day, with Pidgey, Taillow, and other common bird Pokemon decorating the skies of the Kilus region's port town of Harborville. Light had beamed in the window of a certain cruise ship and in this world things were never as they appeared to be. Sounds of a young man hurrying was heard in his room. He was a tad startled when he heard a sharp knock on his door. "Come in!" He called to his visitor while searching for his missing item.

A young woman about eighteen wearing black shorts, a red vest and gray t-shirt on her as well as shoulder-length dark brown hair with a Ninetales and an equally annoyed expression on both faces of Pokemon and Trainer. "Come on, Josh! If we don't leave soon, we'll have to wait until the ferry turns around _again_... So hurry up!"

The mentioned sixteen year old just blushed slightly with a bit of uncertainty. "Sorry, Cassie. I can't seem to find my Honchkrow's Pokeball."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Josh. Foot of the bed."

A puzzled look entered Josh's eyes. "Huh?"

"The Pokeball. It's at the foot of your bed."

"Oh!" With realization, he picked it up and followed his sister outside the door. As Cassie broke into a run, the pair soon found themselves among the last to leave the ship's lower deck and they quickly head into Harborville.

Cassie quickly whipped out a piece of paper as she faced her brother. "Let's see... According to these directions, the laboratory of Professor Pine shouldn't be too hard to find. Let's go."

Josh didn't have the boundless energy of his older sibling and secretly wondered if this was a good idea. "Cass, you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should wait until morning... What if she's busy doing important research?"

"You worry too much." The taller sister just waved her brother's concerns away. "She was the one who called us to the Kilus region in the first place."

Josh shifted his sneaker-clad feet quietly as they walked. "I wonder if we're the only ones she brought here..." He said in a very quiet tone.

It was a very good question. After the Hoenn League which both Josh and Cassie had participated in, they had recieved the message that their presence was requested in the Kilus Region's own Harborville City which also housed a Pokemon Gym, Poke Mart, even a Contest Hall and various other important buildings for Trainers, Breeders and similar professions. Unlike some regions such as Kanto and Hoenn where that region's major Pokemon Professor would be settled down in a small town or right near one, Kilus' own Professor Vanessa Pine stayed in a small lab that was primarily outfitted in Harborville.

Finally, after searching for the past ten minutes the pair had arrived and found the laboratory. Cassie had her hands on the ID badge she was issued along with her brother and pinned it to her red shirt, slightly obscured by her black jacket she was wearing. Josh soon followed suit as Cassie entered without waiting for him. "... Sis! Wait!"

As she entered the building, Cassie was amazed to find out they were not the first teens there: a young woman around Cassie's age wearing a white blouse with light skin and somewhat on the short side with a Jolteon off by her feet. Josh gave a quiet wave to the girl while Cassie walked over to her. Before she could speak however, the woman beat her to it. "Hi! Nice to meet you both. I'm Brianna Carni from Pummelo Island, and this is Jolteon. A pleasure."

Cassie was a bit puzzled at the girl's... peppiness, but right now she should probably introduce themselves. "... Uh, you too. I'm Cassie Williams and this quiet guy is my little brother Josh. We're from Ecruteak City in the Johto Region. So it's just us three? No one else but us, then?"

A male voice came behind a pair of stairs, sounding vaguely sarcastic. "No, really. We were only waiting about an hour for you to show up, nothing major. Why don't you waste more time chatting?" Brianna groaned lightly as a young man older than she and Cassie leaned on the railing, with a Mudkip standing by his feet..

"That's Jack Faretta from Oldale Town in the Hoenn region. He's been like this ever since he arrived, warm and friendly he's not." Brianna told Josh and Cassie. "The ones he's friendly with seem to be his Pokemon."

"He must not be people person." Cassie realized outloud. "Josh isn't really cold, just shy and quiet."

Jack snorted. "I can speak for myself, girlie. I just don't see the point in being friendly with most people when most are idiots not worth my time."

Brianna just shrugged off his insult, but as for Cassie being that she is closer than Brianna was give Jack a quick punch to the gut, he would've fallen down the stairs if not for the timely intervention of Josh releasing his Honchkrow to catch him.

"Sorry about Cassie." Josh said quietly as he apologized. "She's got a lot of energy, to put it mildly."

Cassie stood firm. "I'm not apologizing. The jerk deserved it."

"Indeed." A girl that seemed to be of an age between that of Cassie and Josh appeared with a Toxicroak behind her. She had shoulder length brown hair with the tips of it dyed a light purple. She had a purple jacket, white sneakers and blue t-shirt with a picture of a Croagunk on it, wearing a pair of jean shorts.

"You must be Josh and Cassie Williams. I'm Denise Thompson from Pastoria City in the Sinnoh Region." The teen girl introduced herself as Toxicroak bowed slightly. "Looks like we're all waiting for Professor Pine, then."

As the group waited for quite awhile sitting around discussing Pokemon battles and the like as footsteps were heard and a young woman of about thirty with a worn labcoat, a green shirt, and white pants stood in front of them, seemingly distressed. She motioned the group to follow her and they complied silently except for Jack, who gumbled under his breath about wasting their time. They went to the back area where a few machines were, such as computers, Pokemon healing machines, and even rows of pokeballs for trainers both old and new.

"I apologize for the urgency but... well. You'll find out why inside. For Miss and Mr. Williams, I'm Professor Vanessa Pine the headmost researcher in the Kilus region." She hurried to press a button and the wall faded into the ceiling. "Please. Follow me and everything will be explained on why the five of you are here."

The followed group soon came into a very large room with computers, medical equipment for both humans and Pokemon, televsion monitors, and various other electronic devices. The thing that stood out were five pillars in the center with images of a different Pokemon on each one: one of a red Vulpix, black Murkrow, purple Croagunk, blue Mudkip, and white Snover. Standing in the middle of said pillars was a Pokemon, a green and white skinned Gardevoir normal in every way except for the fact she was almost double the size of the average Gardevoir. Shocked and surprised, the young people were not sure on how to react.

Professor Pine was used to said reactions and began to speak to put their minds at ease. "This is my collegue Gardevoir and she has something to tell you all of the utmost importance. Please pay attention."

"And if we don't want-" At this Brianna elbowed Jack who seemed to make as habit of annowing the whiteclad girl.

Gardevoir gave a brief nod to Professor Pine who sighed, before she spoke Gardevoir then turned to the group as she focused his mind to the five pillars and images began to pour throughout them. A woman clad in thick black leather as well as fingered gloves and knee high boots with a sense of malice appeared in front of their minds. Long dark hair flow from her head and her green eyes showed only malice. "This is Lady Dusk, she was once a normal human working for an organization called Team Dusk fifty years ago: a group obsessed with controlling Darkrai for their own ends. She was accidently exposed to the DNA of Darkrai, mutating her human self into what you see now."

Silence fell to the group until of all people Josh spoke up. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Good question." Brianna muttered.

Gardevoir nodded. "Let me finish. A group of trainers had begun a series of battles years ago to seal her away and until recently we had no reason to worry about these things. They had sacrificed their lives and sealed their pokemon's souls into these crystals. Tell me: have any of you ever heard of the Poke Rangers?"

"Huh?" Brianna stammered.

"What?" Was the response of Denise.

"You have to be kidding us!" Cassie was by far the most vocal, and didn't really understand the situation much either.

Jack didn't really like this either. "We can't be Poke Rangers!"

Josh was probably the most excited at this news. "We're going to be Poke Rangers? Like the ones from Hoenn and Verger? "

Professor Pine chuckled a bit as she gave her own bit of advice. "Of course. It will be difficult but I believe you five can carry on the tradition of saving Kilus from Lady Dusk and her army of mutants."

"What do we have to do then?" Thinking about this for a few minutes, she had decided to help out any way she could.

"If you would, I need each one of you to try to pull one of the jewels from the pillars. The chosen one for the crystals will transform that crystal into your morpher." Gardevoir stated plainly.

Denise had tried the purple Croagunk crystal first with little trouble while Josh tried the Murkrow one. "That was easy, huh?"

Josh breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah. I thought it was much more difficult."

Jack rushed past him and attempted with little success to lift the Snover crystal and then tried the Vulpix one. After his second failure, Jack let loose a flurry of angry words at the crystal until he accidently knocked over the blue Mudkip one and it glowed in his presence as he caught it. "Yeah! Finally."

Brianna and Josh's sister Cassie had very little difficulty with their crystals as the white Snover crystal glowed in Brianna's hand and finally the red Vulpix crystal came to Cassie at long last. As the five began to glow in a bright light almost blinding everyone in that area of the building.

Gardevoir and Professor Pine shared a look as they both nodded. "Brianna Carni, step forward." Brianna had a more than slightly goofy grin on her face as the white glow faded. "I'm honored." She said in a humble tone or at least trying to sound like she was. Her suit appeared first, as a strange mix of almost pure white with a small bit of green on her arms. Her helmet appeared next as a mouthpiece was made on her helmet and was given a green visor in the shape of a triangle as the Snover spirit was grafted onto the helmet finally.

Gardevoir spoke in a tone of respect. "You have all been given a great honor to continue the survival of Kilus. Brianna. You are now the White Spirit Guardian Ranger otherwise known as the White Snover Ranger, holder of the Power of Ice."

Without being told what to do Jack had stood impatiently, and now stepped forward. Gardevoir felt a bit of annoyance and a migrain in her head but didn't say much about it. The blue glow faded with left Jack similar to Brianna but instead of a white Snover helmet, there was a blue Mudkip-shaped one. His Ranger suit was almost entirely blue except for his visor white had a slight white color and the visor was in a single bar shape. "Very well. You Jack Faretta, are now the Blue Spirit Guardian Ranger otherwise known as the Blue Mudkip Ranger, holder of the Power of Water." _A title that was first for the very first Blue Ranger of Hoenn... It seems fate has a sense of humor afterall..._

Gardevoir cut short her thoughts as she motioned for Denise to come forward. "Denise Thompson, you are holder of the Power of Posion and will now be known as the Purple Spirit Guardian Ranger otherwise known as the Purple Croagunk Ranger." Denise nodded in afirmation as a thought came to her. Her purple suit shined as like the others it was dressed in a similar fashion as the others except for the helmet design which was shaped like a Croagunk naturally, and the visior was a square.

"Aren't Croagunk supposed to be blue, not purple though?" The always questioning Breeder asked her mentors.

"True but then again Abra are supposed to be yellow not pink as well." Professor Pine pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. Jack snorted at that revelation but didn't say anything other than that.

Josh was eagerly waiting his turn, though fighting was something he was not exactly thrilled with though. He turned to Professor Pine in anticipation and asked a question on his mind. "Professor? Gardevoir? I'd like to ask something about the Poke Rangers. Have you... met one of the past Rangers by any chance?"

Professor Pine chuckled a bit at said question. "We have. It's a quite a long story, right now Black Ranger. Suffice to say, we needed each other in a situation."

Jack groaned. "You always this vague?"

"Not really, Blue Ranger."

Deciding enough was enough, Josh's suit appeared with the image of a black colored Murkrow his chest and a double bar symbol gracing his helmet as Gardevoir spoke up. "Josh Williams. You are now the Black Spirit Guardian Ranger otherwise known as the Black Murkrow Ranger, and holder of the Power of Dark. And now lastly..." Gardevoir was about to turn to Cassie, as a deep feeling of pain resided in the group's minds.

"What the heck is going on?" Josh was the only one that didn't seem to affected by the painful outlash of dark energy evident in the others.

"She's here... Lady Dusk, is here!" Professor Pine said in very panicked voice. "You four, follow me! Cassie will follow us when she gets accustomed to her powers." Unlike earlier, there were no arguments as the painfully left the area and a small area which led outside was revealed. "Denise, lead them out of here into the city. You''ll all know what to do when the time comes." Before Denise could argue the wall swiveled back and the four of them had powered down so as not to arouse suspicion.

Deciding to take charge, Denise led them to the outskirts of the lab until screaming was heard. They quickly followed suit. "Aren't we supposed to run away from huge explosions and loud screaming?" Jack pointed out.

"Oh, hush you." Brianna chided him. "We're heroes now, we have to help out anybody who needs it." As they came to the source of said screaming: a group of strange creatures had began attacking people and buildings, quickly rounding up the people. The creatures' heads resembled that of a Shuppet, body of a Dusknoir, but the limbs of a human. Two beings stood near the couple dozen creatures. The one being was male, had the hair and head of a Mightyena, and fierce clawas instead of hands but the rest of him was pure human-like. He held a large axe on his back, ready to use it. The other was a female, had a Vaporeon head, hands instead of paws, and wore blue and white body suit and boots and blonde hair flowing from her head where a human's features would be. She had an elegant sword in her right hand with a flowing blue jewel in the middle of the handle.

This time it was Josh who spoke. He had an almost uncharacteristic angry look on his face "Stop that! Those people never did anything to you!" While privately the group didn't respond to either Josh or the beings, they did know a fight was coming up.

The Mightyena being laughed like he was listening to a big joke. "Kid, you have no idea how much of a world of hurt you're in! We work for Mistress Dusk. I'm Yenalge and that's Vaporia."

"If you come in quietly with us, we won't hurt you." Vaporia pointed out. "We just want the crystals and Gardevoir. Everything else means nothing. So just hand them over and tell us where she is, and you and the people here go free. Simple."

Denise chuckled harshly. "So give our only means of protecting the people and our friends from the likes of you? I don't think so."

As soon as those words were spoken, the four were ready to morph. However Yenalge was ready as well. "All right then! Let the fun begin now! Dusklings attack now! Kill every last human!" Before the new Rangers could react, the Dusklings swarmed them. With no combat training, the four were punched, kicked, thrown and battered throughout Harborville.

Yenalge was pleased at the battered Rangers but Vaporia was less than pleased. "You're sadist you know that, Yenalge?"

"And you're too soft Vaporia! What's wrong with having some fun before we level this place off the map?"

"First off, no we're not leveling this place. And the other thing is you never put pleasure before duty."

"Spoilsport."

"Psycho wolf."

Sensing the option to regroup, a voice called behind the four humans and two mutants. "You want to destroy Harborville? You'll have to go through us to do it!" Cassie stood in full readiness with her Vulpix crystal in a small device.

"What! A Poke Ranger?" Yelled Yenalge, clearly displeased.

The other four Rangers stood at attention, Brianna and Denise at one end and Jack and Josh at the other end with Cassie in the middle. "Rangers, as in more than one wolfie!" Crowed Brianna.

"Spirit Guardians, if you want to be precise." Denise pointed out.

"And we're here to stop you from your evil!" Josh exclaimed.

"You have zero chance of victory." Jack stated. "Give up now."

A scowl on both of Yenalge and Vaporia was shown to the Rangers but Vaporia was mostly scowling at her partner more than the Rangers. "Never!" Yenalge cried in anger. "Dusklings get them again!"

"Guys, catch!" Cassie exclaimed as she threw four devices, one to each Ranger. "Put your crystal in and follow what I do!" Pulling the device into her other wrist, she spoke some words. "Guardians, Utilize!"

Cassie's body explodes in red flame, as her Vulpix spirit energizes her and forms the helmet The shape of said visor was that of circle. Plus her suit also had a skirt. "Fire Power! Red Spirit Guardian Ranger!"

"Nice work, Sis! Now it's our turn!" Josh exclaimed as he transformed into the Black Ranger. His permated with dark power as his suit and Murkrow spirit transforms him. "Dark Power! Black Spirit Guardian Ranger!"

"Water Power! Blue Spirit Guardian Ranger!"

"Ice Power! White Spirit Guardian Ranger!"

"Poison Power! Purple Spirit Guardian Ranger!"

Despite the claims, the Dusklings were a bit taken back at the fiercesome sight of the five warriors ready for battle. "Impossible... The Guardians live again." Vaporia said in an astonished tone.

Red Ranger quickly commanded and took control of the improved situation. "Rangers, call for your main weapons. They're in your belts. Let's see..." A fiercesome staff appeared before Red Ranger, while a huge bazooka was for Blue Ranger, a spear was for White Ranger, a large sword for Purple Ranger and lastly a lance for Black Ranger.

"Nice! A Fire Staff."

"Water Bazooka, awesome."

"Ice Spear, great!"

"Poison Saber, is ready for action!"

"Now let's give them some Dark Lance surprises!" The Black Ranger complied as they headed long into the battle. Like the previous battle it was notoriously onesided, but this time it was on the Rangers' side as they battled and destroyed each Duskling one at a time. Yenalge quickly found himself defending against the Red and White Rangers who found the upperhand against the Mightyena creature, the Blue Ranger was blasting at what remained of the Dusklings, while the Purple and Black Rangers ganged up on the female Vaporia.

Black Ranger pressed a button on his suit and black wings spread from his Ranger suit enabling him to fly with ease. "Great! Take this, Vaporia!" Denise having the good sense to back away flipped a remaining Duskling into the air as Josh flew into Vaporia knocking her down several feet. Purple Ranger smirked under her helmet as Vaporia struggled to get up. "Guess she's not up to stuff, huh Josh?"

The Red, White, and Blue Rangers however, had difficulty as Brianna and Cassie were in the thick of things. They kept getting getting in the way of Jack's Water Bazooka, limiting the usefulness of said Blue Ranger. Through the helmet, Jack was getting visiably annoyed. Forgeting his weapon for the moment, he charged into the battle against Yenalge. With the number of Dusklings quickly diminished, Yenalge soon found himself battered onto Harborville's floor near the dock.

As the day went well into the night, the seven combatants began to tire when suddenly an image was shown as a woman's face though it was transparent. "Hologram?" Red Ranger asked the group.

"Gee, you think?" Blue Ranger muttered in thick sarcasm.

The hologram spoke in a gravelly voice, that spoke malice with every word. "Poke Rangers. So that was what was taking my loyal mutants and soldiers so long to fetch my crystals... Very well. Yenalge! Vaporia! Return to base immediately we have much planning to do and such little time to do so."

"Mistress Dusk! Of course, Mistress!" The two leave in a flash of light without a single word to the new Rangers.

Lady Dusk then turns her attention to the Rangers. "We will meet again, Poke Rangers. Until then, I suggest you train your minds and bodies immediately. I would _hate _to kill you all at that pitiful level. I expect a decent challenge when we meet in person. Goodbye for now." With those final words, Lady Dusk faded from view.

"Um... Did we win?" Josh asked in an uncertain tone as he pulled his helmet off.

Cassie followed her brother's example as she and the others pulled of their own helmets. "I think so, at least for now anyway. But we have a lot of work to do before we're ready."

A female voice called behind the Ranger as a group of the city's people arrived with Professor Pine in tow, cheering the Rangers. "Thank you, Rangers! You have helped us so much from those evil creatures. Professor Pine, wishes to speak to you." The Rangers bowed their heads in thanks, as they turned to the Professor.

"Rangers. You have done a great thing today, but this was only a single battle. The war against Lady Dusk isn't over. Now that the lab is secure once more, Gardevoir and I have put additional security to this area. So what happened today should never happen again."

"So... What happens now?" Brianna asked. "Do we start training now?"

Professor Pine nodded gravelly. "You do. It's not enough to be able to use your weapons with ease, you need your full arsenal but that will be enough for now. For now, it's late. And we could all use a good nights rest, back at the chamber. Come on."

The Rangers followed, unaware that someone was watching the group on the roof of a nearby building. The voice sounds male but is difficult to even make out whether he's human or not. "Well, well. They did pretty good for a team of rookie amateurs. I knew that Vaporia and Yenalge couldn't cut it. My orders are clear. Only observe."

**Author's Notes:**

**So finally after months of writing I came up with the first chapter of Spirit Guardians. ****Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This is my very first Poke Rangers story so please try to be gentle. Thanks for those who sent me Generals and Rangers to be used in this fic. Hopefully this'll be the first of many chapters.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**

**Anyway chapter 2, Sibling Rivalry will be out ASAP, as it was the first chapter which gave me trouble. **

**Denise: What is that?**

**Jack: Great, another freakshow!**

**Pine: Someone has kidnapped the Harborville Gym Leader Carly. Rangers get to it!**

**?: Pathetic Trainers, feel our wrath!**

**Jack: Yeah, right!**


End file.
